The Cabin Fun in Forks
by BabyBlue77
Summary: Bella suprises Edward, with Alice's help, by taking him to a cabin the Cullen's own for a get-away. Little do they know what is to come, or where they will end up! Rated T for safety. OFF HIATUS!
1. Getting Ready

BPOV

I can't believe I was letting Alice do this to me, again. You would think I would have learned after prom. Out of all the games the Cullen's play, Bella Barbie was my least favorite.

Edward and I were going away to a cabin the Cullen's kept in British Colombia, Canada. We were celebrating our engagement, away from vampire ears and eyes. From the pictures I was shown, I saw the cabin was relatively small. Just 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a kitchenette, and a living room were all that it contained.

The Cullen's kept the cabin on case a couple wanted some time away from the family. Alice had packed my bag and I was scared to see what it contained. I'm fairly sure everything is designer. I got no say at all except when it came to undergarments (I had to put my foot down somewhere). I was hoping to have an exciting weekend with Edward and not worrying about Charlie waking up or Alice walking IN.

When Alice saw my plan she went shopping. She could be quite understanding at times, but mainly she just liked to shop. Luckily the Pixie didn't make me go with her, which made me slightly suspicious as to what she bought that I wouldn't approve. I sighed as I was given instructions to tilt my head, close my eyes, pucker up, etc…

After a while Emmett and Rosalie came in to investigate. I scowled as my teddy bear brother chuckled at me. "Having fun playing dress up Bella?" I opened my mouth to say something but didn't need to because Alice did it for me. "Shut up Emmett before I give you a makeover also."

I smirked at this point. I admit I probably looked funny though. I had curlers in my hair, makeup on my face, and was wearing nothing but a robe, and I mean NOTHING!

If it wasn't for Edward I probably would have left a long time ago. I just kept repeating my mantra in my mind, "It's all for Edward. It's all for Edward…"

Once Alice was satisfied with my makeup we went back to her room to get ready. Alice threw me a pair of jeans and a white corset tank top. "Are you crazy? I'll freeze my but off!" It was Canada for Pete's sake! "Relax. Here, put this on also." She then threw me a nice button up jacket that looked like a suit jacket. Once I was done getting dressed Alice walked back in. "Now let's accessorize!" I stared at her in shock. When I recovered she was putting jewelry on me. "Alice, this wasn't part of the deal." I tried to sound stern but came off exasperated. "Just think of the look on Edwards face when he sees you though." I grumbled incoherently. She had me there.

I sat back down in the chair while Alice finished my hair. "All done!" Alice exclaimed, finally. "Well am I allowed to see the damage?" Alice tossed me a mirror to look, bad idea. While trying to catch it, I fell down, tripping over air. Luckily for me strong white hands caught me before I hit the ground. "Thanks Emmett." I said with a sigh, waiting for the laughter. "No problem little sis." Emmett thought my klutziness was hilarious. I love Emmett to death, he's practically my older brother, but I really don't see the humor.

I scowled up at him. "It's so not funny Emmett." I cried, throwing my hands up in frustration. "It is, besides, I couldn't very well let you have 7 years of bad luck. Edward would kill me!" Emmett exclaimed in mock horror. No matter how much I tried I couldn't help but laugh at that. I had to admit, Edward _could _be a_ bit _overprotective.

"Okay, Bella. Are you ready to see yourself?" Alice asked. I had almost forgotten she was there. "Yeah, let me see the damage." When she led me over to the mirror I gasped in surprise I was so shocked. The jewelry she put on me was very light and my makeup looked very natural. My hair fell in gentle curls around my face. I had thick, full lips and my hair was shiny and healthy. The clothes I wore hugged me in all the right places, giving me curves. The girl staring back at me was _worthy _to stand next to Edward.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked oh-so coyly. "Are you kidding me? I love it! Thank you so much Alice!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her neck and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Oops." I said once I realized what I had just done. I had momentarily forgotten the whole, 'Alice is a vampire and could eat me at any second.'

"Don't apologize silly. Just go and have a good time this weekend with my brother. Edward should be waiting for you downstairs. I already put your bags in the car. I packed both of your swimsuits if you want to go swimming in the lake or put the hot tub to use." Alice was starting to do that zippy thing running around the room. I interrupted her before she go t to excited.

"Hot tub?" I asked tentavily. "Yeah! At the cabin there is a hot tub, natural water fall, and a hot spring. You to will have so much fun! I rented a limo to take you guys up there. I rented a chauffer to drive you. Don't worry though, the limo is sound proof so he won't hear what you guys talk about…" and then so quietly I'm not even sure I heard it. "…or do."

I blushed furiously at her suggestive words. "Limo? Alice you didn't have to spend that mush money on me!" "On you? Don't think of it like that. Think of it as spending money on Edward!" I was unhappy but mumbled a "Fine."


	2. The limo

Epov

Epov

I was stunned when I saw my fiancé step to the top of the stairs. I don't think her beauty could ever cease to amaze me.

Bella blushed profusely under my scrutiny as my eyes traveled over her. I really must thank Alice later for the outfit she had Bella in. I was thankful for the ballet flats because Bella was such a klutz. As if to prove my point, Bella tripped halfway down the stairs. I had her in my arms before her face made contact with the floor. Bella blushed as I scanned her for injuries. As she stared at me her breathing stopped and her heartbeat slowed. Her eyes were glazed over. I smiled, "Breathe Bella." She took a deep breath and a light pink tinted her cheeks. I sure was going to miss that when she was turned.

'They are such a cute couple! I am so happy my son found love.' Esme's gentle thoughts reminded me my family was watching. As I turned to my family I felt Bella's skin heat up more as she hid her face in my chest.

All of this secrecy had me thoroughly curious. I had been whisked away for an impromptu hunting trip and had just returned to this craziness. Alice was translating war and peace to Farsi. I stepped onto the front porch to find a black stretch limo waiting for us with an unknown human as the driver.

"A limo?" I questioned Bella, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't my idea._ That_ was all Alice." I could tell from the tone in her voice and the slight frown on her face that Bella wasn't to happy about this arrangement all the way to… To where? I thought we just had a special date or something but the suitcases in the trunk told me differently. I knew this was going to be an interesting experience and my thoughts were only strengthened when Emmett yelled, "Have fun SexEd!"

A/N Sorry about the shortness of the chapters but I want to change the chapter every time the POV changes. It will mostly be BPOV but it will change occasionally.


	3. The ride

A/N Thank for the reviews

**A/N Thank for the reviews! I need some ideas for what to do with chapter 4. Suggestions welcome!**

BPOV

I was so nervous I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Edward's scrutinizing eyes only made it worse. What if he got upset? What if he didn't like it? What if…

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. "Yeah?" My voice cracked on the last not from a mix of nerves and confusion. "You're shaking. Is everything alright?" His velvet voice and cold touch calmed me down immensely. How could someone so beautiful consider themselves a monster? "I'm fine." I sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous about your reaction." I was surprised when he laughed. What was so funny? My gaze narrowed at him as his chuckles died down. "What's so funny?"

"Silly Bella! Why on earth are you nervous? Anything you do you know I'll love. I'm sure Alice already told you though." My Angel's words made me feel much better. I glanced up to meet the intense gaze that my personal Adonis was directing at me. I was confused by THIS gaze though. He was smiling and there was a spark of something in his eyes. What was that? Mischief? Humor? Where was jasper when you need him? And more importantly, why would his expression be like that? He didn't know where we were going unless…

I tapped on the glass separating the drivers and passenger seats. "Yes miss?" The driver questioned. "Did you receive explicit directions not to think about where we are going?" "Umm…" He was momentarily stunned to find out that I knew he thought about where we were going. "Yes?" I sighed, so incompetent… "Well why did you think about it then?" Dang humans. I'm not even a vampire yet and I am starting to think like one. Peculiar… "I did not! I was remembering one time when my wife did something like this for me. The only difference is you guys aren't going to do the naughty!" I groaned. We may as well have had Emmett drive us!  
The driver, sensing that I was frustrated, decided to 'help' me. "Your sister said that if you were to get frustrated to tell you that he will be surprised. How does she know that anyway?" Edward, who had been quite and observing, except for rubbing calming circles on my back, decided to interrupt. "Will this guy be with us all weekend?" I was glad he asked the one thing I _could_ tell him. "Nope!" I said cheerfully. "Your Volvo is waiting for us." He stared into my eyes trying to dazzle something out of me. "And where might that be love?" I shook my head as if to clear it. "At the end of our trip." I was proud I didn't give in to his eyes. All deep and sincere. So caring… My thoughts were interrupted, again, as we pulled off the main road onto a narrow dirt one. I didn't even realize I was shaking until Edward grabbed my hand and gave me a comforting smile.

"It is going to be okay you know. Nothing can make me mad at you. Didn't I tell you that earlier?" I took comfort in his words until something dawned on me. "Or Alice?" I asked, starting to worry for my sister-to-be's safety. Edward sighed, "And I won't get mad at Alice or any other family member. Okay?" I nodded, relief washed through my body. "Okay!"

"Okay you two love birds, we're here." The drivers call came just as we were leaning in to each other. I hadn't even realized we had stopped moving. My shoulders slumped as I took a deep breathe and clamored out of the limo. I was clinging onto Edwards hand the entire time as I turned and face the cabin. Holy Crap! This is so much bigger than I thought, and I thought it would be huge! What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Fluff chapter!

**A/N This will be my last chapter for a couple of days. I am so sorry it took so long to update. R&R!**

BPOV

I turned to Edward to see his reaction. I saw that his face was ecstatic and there was some other feeling that looked like adoration. "Let's go in." I grinned up at him waiting for his response. "Yes, let's. You know, I've never been here before. This has sort have become a love shack of sorts for my family. I have seen it in there memories and can see the draw of spending some time with my love alone."

How could I end up so lucky? The love of my life just so happens to be Mr. Perfect. How often does that happen? When we entered the front door I gasped and lost my train of thought.

Inside was a grand staircase directly in front of me. It was exactly the same as the one from the Titanic! I turned to Edward, unbelieving what was in front of me. The only difference was it also had stairs leading down and there were roses everywhere. The entire staircase was a bronzy red color to look like Valentines Day.

"How?" Edward grinned before responding, "The entire house is decorated in pinks, reds, and gold. It is like love shack, like I said before." My mouth dropped open. That conniving little pixie! I am so going to get her when we get back! Whenever that might be…

When Edward put his arm around my waist I remembered where I was. I closed my mouth and gathered my composure. "Ready to explore?" My expression was smug and I was trying to be flirty. I was hoping to push the boundaries this weekend. I was determined to stick to my decision and wait until our wedding night to actually do anything though.

"Always." Edwards murmur sent chills down my back. Edward grinned and scooped me up and carried me up the stairs. For once I didn't argue, relishing the feeling of his cool touch.

The hallway was also red and beautifully decorated. You wouldn't know it was a cabin if you didn't look outside.

When Edward opened a door at the end of the hall and walked through I looked around at my surroundings. It was a large crème colored room with 1 large red-orange skylight above the bed. The walls had red embellishments all around the room. There were rose petals leading to the bed and the.. Tub? Why was there a tub in the bed room?

I was considering this so hard I didn't realize Edward lowering his face to mine. When I felt his lips against my skin I gasped in pleasure. I leaned into him as he set me on the bed.

Up and down his lips went between my collarbone and my jaw. His lips slowly moved to mine and barley touched. Edward pulled away for a second before returning his lips to mine, once again, barely touching.

After a minute of this I became impatient and leaned in slightly. Edward took this as a signal to deepen the kiss.

Our lips moved together almost as one. His tongue flicked across my lips, teasingly. I parted my lips giving him the option of entrance. We had never actually kissed like that before and I was curious. Apparently my love was curios also because his lips slowly licked my mouth. Hesitantly, his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned in ectasy as our tongues danced and rubbed each other.

I groaned as my cell phone rang.

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush._

_'Cuz our lips, can touch, here._

I quickly glanced at the caller ID before answering. "What is it Alice?" I sighed. "Well, I was just calling to make sure everything is OK because I had a vision of you two on a bed and..." I tuned out her chatter. In her rush everything was one big long sentence. I pressed speaker phone so Edward could hear clearer. Edward took the phone and interrupted. "Alice," His voice was so quite and deadly it was scary. I was actually fearing for Alice.

"Yes?" The fear in her voice was apparent. "Why on Earth are you calling and interrupting us when this was mainly your doing?" I think I could hear Alice gulp. "Well you see I had a vision of you laying on top of Bella on a bed." That was it? that was expected to happen this weekend. Well, maybe not THAT specifically but the romance part was. "We know and we are in control. Please don't call back unless someones life depends on it." At that Edward snapped the phone shut, not waiting for a reply.

"Now. Where were we?" I grinned and leaned back into him. This was going to be a great vacation.

**A/N There you go! I have been really busy lately and still will be. I won't be able to update for a while. I will try to as soon as possible. There will be some drama in the next chapter! I am warning you ahead of time, I love cliffies but it will make me update sooner if I do one. R&R!**


	5. waking up

A/N I lied when I said I couldn't update for a while. I got my schedule mixed up. By the way, in case anyone was wondering, Edward and Bella did NOT do anything but make out in th elast chapter. Here is the drama i promised!

BPOV

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I noticed was a smell coming from somewhere in the cabin. I followed my nose to the source, seeing as Edward was nowhere to be found. When I reached the source of the smell I gasped in surprise.

In front of me was as beautiful kitchen. The cabinetswere intricately designed. Everything was wood with detailed carvings. The cabinets had a hint of red and the floor was tan with red undercurrents.

The best part though was Edward standing over the stove cooking. He was surrounded by dishes and desserts that looked like they were made by a professional. If you could think of something you wanted to eat, it was probably there. Edward was sparkling from the sun coming in form the skylight above. He was so concentrated on his work he wasn't yet aware of my presence.

I decided to take advantage of the situation. Slowly I crept up to him and slipped my arms around his waist, kissing him gently on the neck.

"What's all this?" From where I was standing I could see the corners of his mouth rise. "This is breakfast." I could feel my face light up.

Instead of saying the usual thank you, I decided to let him feel my pleasure. I spun him around and kissed him passionately on the mouth. My arms reached up and my hands got tangled in his hair. I pressed closer to him enjoying the moment. After a while of this, I pulled away.

"Now let me taste this wonderful arrangement of food you have." I was grinning wildly as Edward said, "You should try this first, I hear they are quite god." Edward slowly picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to me. I closed my eyes to fully experience the flavor that was busting in my mouth.

When I opened my eyes i saw Edward with that crooked smile plastered on his face. "Good?" From the tone in his voice I could tell he already knew the answer. "Very." I purred, leaning in to him. Just as our lips were about to touch we heard a chiming.

Who would be at the door of a cabin in the middle of no where? The Cullen's promised to stay way and no one else knew anyone was here. From the look on Edward's face, he was just as clueless.

As Edward opened the door, I stood off to the side, partially behind it. I was still in my silk pink pajamas that Alice had packed.

As soon as Edward opened the door, a tiny little black haired pixie burst in. "Alice?"

A/N I know this was a short chapter but i really have to do my chores now. I will try to update to day. I didn't get to the drama but I will next chapter. I will try to make the next chapter my longest yet. tata for now!


	6. Mike

A/N Here's the chapter I promised

Recap The Cullen's showed up

BPOV

"Yes?" Alice said, like nothing happened, like she didn't just show up when she said she would stay away. Was something wrong? Oh my god! What about charlie? And Renee? Was everyone okay? At this point I was almost hyperventilating.

"Shhh. calm down. Charlie and Rennee are fine. No one is hurt." Edwards calming voice and touch calmed me down considerably.

"Why are you guys here?" Now that I new that everything is okay, I was curious and slightly annoyed at their interruption. "Everything is okay, but I had a vision of Mike Newton showing up. If he had seen we weren't here then he would've told charlie. Charlie's reaction was the bad part."

"What's the plan?" I wanted to take care of Mike Newton once and for all. Jasper rose his eyebrows at me. Oh, That's right. He could feel my feelings of deviousness. Emmett smirked at the idea of something. "No, absolutely not." Alice zoned out for a second. "Yes, great plan Emmett."

I was thoroughly curious and wanted to know Emmett's plan. Without giving Edward a chance to dazzle me I said, "I'm in if it's pranking Mike Newton." Edward growled behind me, obviously unhappy about something. "Great, let's go to the office."

A little while later we were all gathered in a grand office. I was bouncing in my seat waiting for Emmett to share his plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I really won't mind if you don't want to." Edward whispered i my ear. I sighed. 'Edward, I want to do this. Please just support me?" I knew he would cave. I said please. Edward's ultimate soft spot when it comes to me. "Fine."

"Can I have every ones attention?" Emmett boomed. The room quited and everyone looked at Emmett. "Great. Now, Alice, when will Mike get here?" Alice closed her eyes for a second. "In about 40 minutes." Emmett flashed his teeth. "We'll be ready. Now, here's the plan."

* * *

30 minutes later I leaving Alice's bathroom wearing a sexy lingerie set and I white top. I had I white ribbon tied around my neck. I was wearing white and silver peep-toe pumps. This was going to be great!

"Hello gorgeous." I smiled at the sound of my loves voice. skipping formalities, I decided to make the most of our time. I reached up and kissed him, twining my hands into his hair. Edward slowly led us into our bedroom. He sat down on the bed. I followed, straddling him. He smiled at our position. he slowly leaned back and I followed.

Just as we were getting into it Alice bust into the door. "You to had your fun. Bella, time to go answer the door." I complied, knowing the sooner we got rid of mike, the sooner Edward and I would be alone.

The door bell rang just then. I opened it with a huge smile plastered on my face. As promised, there was Mike standing in front of me. His eyes glazed over and he started to drool. I cleared my throat to get his attention back t my face.

"Hi mike! What are you doing all the way out here?" He flashed a smile. "I am visiting relatives and was just going door to door handing out these flyer's for my aunts flower shop." I took one glancing over it.

"This shop looks really nice. We may visit it. Please, come in." If possible, Mike's smile widened. "That would be great!" I laughed silently and gestured for him to come in.

His reaction was similar to mine when he first saw the grand entry. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wow," was all that he said.

Right this way. I led him through the winding hallways to where the family was waiting. "Hey Bella. Who was at the door?" The way Jasper said it, you wouldn't know that this was all planned.

"Mike was at the door actually. Passing out flyer's for his Aunt's flower shop. I invited him to join us for a while. I thought we could go swimming." Everyone agreed. "Mike, is that okay with you?" He looked at me, amazed at the Cullen's casual nature that they only showed at home. "Sure, but I don't have swim trunks. And there is no pool open around here."

We all laughed at his remark. "Alice keeps several extra clothes for guests, and we have some pools in this cabin." He looked even more startled than before. "Did you say pool**S**?" I smirked. "Yes I did. Indoor, outdoor, lake, or lazy river? Which do you prefer. We could also go to the spa's hot tub."

Just when I thought he couldn't look any more baffled, he proved me wrong. "Spa?" I laughed. It worked! "Great. Just follow Emmett to the guest bedroom to get ready. Emmett, Stay near him and make sure he doesn't get lost." Emmett's grin was so devilish, I was actually scared for a second. "What ever you say, sis."

A few minutes later we were all outside the spa waiting for Mike and Emmett. I was wearing a blue striped tankini, a white cover-up, and white pumps. My look was completed with a white hat and white sunglasses that were on my tankini. Edward was wearing black swim trunks with a blue stripe down the side.

Alice was wearing a black bikini with a rhineston skull on the chest, She had a matching jacket and flip-flops. Jasper had black swim trunks with a white pirate on the side.

Rosalie had a neon pink flower print bikini with rhinestones scattered. Emmett appeared just then with black and red flower print board shorts. All of the men matched.

Mike rounded the corner wearing these ridiculous baby blue swim trunks. It was not flattering at all. i stifled a giggle and composed my self quickly.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go inside." I said, leading the way into the spa. We walked through a stone archway into a hallway. It was stone hall with red oak doors leading into various rooms. When we reached the end of the hallway we went through a large door. When we entered we were in a huge cake with a hot tub in the middle. chairs were lining the sides of the cave room.

We all set our stuff down while Mike gaped. I slipped into the hot tub after Edward. I sat down on his lap, leaning into his chest. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper followed, Sitting in similar positions to ours.

"Coming Mike?" All the seats were taken but one that we left open. "Sure." When Mike sat down, I looked to Alice for the signal. She nodded her head to me. Perfect. I pushed the butten right by us in the hot tub.

All of a sudden, bubbles erupted from under Mike and the water turned brown by him. Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler all walked in at the same time this happened. I grimaced in disgust and was pulled out by Edward.

The Cullen's were all facing Mike and making disgusted faces.

"That is so gross Mike."

"There is a bathroom right over there."

"You can keep those swim trunks."

"Ew. Mike, I can't believe we went out." At Jessica's comment mike said, "Jessica, baby, it wasn't me. I swear! It must be a problem with the plumbing." Mikes voice faded as he followed Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren down the hallway.

"That was priceless. How will they get out?" I questioned them. "Charles." My face must have shown my puzzlement because Alice elaborated. "Charles is the butler." I nodded, showing that I understood.

"While we are down here, let's all go get couples massages." I grinned at Rose's suggestion. "Great idea!" Rose smiled at me before we all piled into different rooms for our massages.

a/n There you go. 1,367 words. Next chapter is the massages!


	7. Massages and talking

A/N Here is another chapter! I dedicate this chapter to my friend. I won't say his name with out his permision though.

It's now 7:30 and I was up until 2:30 last night updating and fixing the photo links. I hope you guys love me. I wish I would get some reviews though. Over 1,000 have read my story, but I only have 13 reviews. If you review and tell me to read your story I will and comment on your review and your story.

BPOV

As we stepped into the massage room I was awed. There was oak paneling like in the kitchen and staircase. The chandeler hanging from above was absolutely gorgeous. The fact that there was only one massage tabel didn't escape my attention. I turned to Edward to see his reaction to the room.

I gasped as I saw he was looking at me. The intensity of his gaze was absolutly staggering. Before I knew what I was doing I took 3 large steps back to him. My mind registered we needed to start the massage as I leaned in, kissing him passionately.

Slowly I led Edward to the tabel and set him down. His face was one of confusion and hurt as I backed away to get a towel. "Why don't you take off your swimtrunks and put this towel on. When you lay down I will start your massage." I was trying not to blush, but failed miserably.

When I turned back around Edward was laying down on the tabel. I started massaging his shoulders. My body took control as I got on the tabel, straddeling Edward. My massaging got deeper and more sensual. Slowly I started rocking my hims in time to my hands. The moans and groans coming from Edward were all that I needed to keep going. My back arched, pushing my ips into Edward. I lowered my face to Edward's neck, still rocking my hips. My lips traveled over Edwards neck down to his shoulders. I kissed his neck slowly. The gasp of my name sent me over the edge. My teeth started nipping at Edwards skin playfully.

Just when I was about to take it all the way, the door bust open and Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, and Mike atood there with the Cullen's behind them. Alice looked overjoyed as did the rest of the Cullen's. Tyler looked somewhat bored while Lauren was smirking at the thought that she stopped us from going any farther. Jessica was absolutely fuming at the thought of me straddling Edward. Mike looked betrayed. I have no idea why. I mean I WAS engaged to Edward.

"What's going on? Do I need to alert chief Swan of this?" Emmett's jab brought me back to reality. I blushed before opping off an naked Edward. "We were just doing a massage. If I remember correctly you guys did a lot worse 3 days ago in Chief Swan's cruiser."

I gaped at Emmett and Rosalie. "My dad's crusier? I knew you didn't have personal boundries but really?" How could they just stand there smiling? They didn't even have the decency to look reproachful. Stupid Vampires!

"I think it's time for you guys to go. We need to have a major family discussion; before Bella takes on Emmett." Alice to the rescue, again. The last part of her reescue though wa directed at Edward. Hmmm... What whould I have done if they hadn't left?

A little while later we were all, once again, in the office and dressed. "I think we need to have a discussion on personal space." Edward. Man I love that man. His eyes, the way his chest feels under my touch, the... "Bella! For the love of God I don't want to feel lust torwards my own brother!" Jasper sure didn't seem lustful, more like concentrated. I blushed and turned my attention to Edward.

"As I was saying, we need to have personal boundries. For example, Bella's house is offlimits to any rendevous, including her and Charlie's vehicles." I couldn't help but notice the way he said vehicleS. "Did you guys, well, you know, any where else in my house, truck, or garage?" Emmetts face lit up and his eyes glazed over at a memory.

"Oh my God! Edward, you can buy me a new car, JUST LET ME BURN MY TRUCK!" At this point I was just sitting there, gazing off into space at the horror of Emmett and Rosalie sleeping together in my truck, my garage, my house, my bed...

"Emmett, were exactly did you and Rosalie..." "...have sex?" I sighed. "Yes. Thank you Jasper for the helpfulness." I turned from Jasper back to Emmett and Rosalie. "well, your truck, your Dad's car, your kitchen, your living room, and your room." Emmett said all of this in a big rush. Wait. Did he say kitchen? "Thank you. Now I think I am going to take a bath. Good night."

I really needed to clear my head. Great. There goes my house. I really liked it too. It's a shame we have to burn it with my truck.

I hadn't noticed Edward followed me upstairs until I started to undress. He must have been frozen or something because by the time he turned me around I was in nothing but a lingerie set that I had been wearing.

Edward slowly lowered his head to my ear. "You know, there is stuff that we can do without going all the way. I heard about in some peoples minds." I just nodded my head and slowly slipped Edward's shirt off. Tonight, the boundries were changing, again.

A/N There you go. Over 1,000 words two chapters in a row. My dedication deserves reviews. They just make my day.

Sorry for mistakes and stuff. I had about 4 1/2 hours sleep last night. My mom woke me up. Ugh Review please! The more you review the faster I update!


	8. Truth or dare pt 1

A/N I have two lovely Beta's. emoTWiLiGHT and EdwardsRealBella. A heads up: I just had an energy drink and I haven't had any caffeine in 4 months so this chapter will be weird, I think. R&R please!

* * *

BPOV

The next morning when I woke up I flipped over to face Edward. "Good morning." I smiled. "Good morning. Want breakfast?" My stomach answered for me. "I'll take that as a yes then, Ms. Stomach."

Once we were downstairs, Edward quickly had a plate of food in front of me. "How did you make this so fast?" He smirked at me. "It's from yesterday. You didn't eat anything yesterday, remember? Mike showed up." At the mention of Mike, a grimace flashed across my angel's face.

"What's wrong? What's bothering you?" He looked shocked that I knew that something was bothering him. "How did you know that something was bothering me?" I growled. "Stop stalling and just answer the question."

"Alice invited Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Ben up to hang out today. She thought that you could use some human experiences." No wonder he wasn't happy. I couldn't imagine what Alice had in store for us today. Scratch that. I could imagine, I just was REALLY scared of what it was.

"When are they coming?" I wanted to be prepared for the Bella Barbie that would come before hand. "In about 20 minutes." I paled. That meant...

"BELLA! OMGWEAREGOINGTOHAVESOMUCHFUNICAN'TWAITUNTILEVERYONEGETSHERE.IHAVESOMUCHPLANNED.TRUTHORDARETHENTWISTERFINISHEDUPWITHKAREOKE!NOWLET'SGETYOUREADY!IAMGOINGTO..."

"ALICE!" My scream seemed to bring her back to Earth. She had said all of that in one breath while pulling me towards her bathroom. "What?" I took a deep breath. "Slow down. I am only human, for now at least."

Alice smirked at this. "Okay. Let's get you ready!"

* * *

18 minutes later, I emerged from Alice's bathroom, primped, plucked, and pampered. It was a horrifying experience having Alice do what normally took her hours to do in 18 minutes. I was wearing a blue strapless top that was like a dress. I had white skinny jeans underneath with matching Blue sandal wedges. My hair was twisted up into a simple twist with a clip in it.

I headed downstairs for the door. Just as I reached it, the doorbell rang. I opened it not much after. In front of me was everyone Edward had said was coming. "Please, come in. We were expecting you." How ironic. Someone greeting the door to a bunch of innocent teenagers inviting them into a house of vampires saying, 'We've been expecting you.'

"Right through here." This time I led them towards the game room. It was a huge room for nothing but games. Video games, board games, card games, any time of game. Even arcade games.

When we entered, we found Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all playing some driving game on the 360. They were all waving their controllers around and yelling at the tv. I chuckled at the sight then went to sit behind Edward. Alice and Rosalie were in positions similar ro mine. We were all cheering on our men.

"I have 50 on Jasper!"Alice yelled.

"50 on Emmett!" Rosalie countered.

I chuckled. When in Rome? "100 on Edward!" The race ended with Edward in first, Jasper in second, and Emmett in last place.

"Cash up ladies!" I laughed as Alice and Rosalie each placed a 50 bill in my hand. I turned to put them in my pocket to find Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, and Ben all staring open mouthed at the Cullen's, well, normal behavior.

"Are you guys going to stand there or come in? Alice, what's planned?" At the evil grin that spread across her face I knew it would be bad. "Truth or dare!" I grinned; this would be good. The last time we played truth or dare, Emmett ended up in a dress. Please don't ask.

Once we were all in a circle I asked, "Who goes first?" Everyone looked at me with sheepish looks. "Emmett it is then. " I grinned at the looks on their faces.

"Great. Bella, Truth or Dare?" I grinned. "Dare!" I said confidently. My confidence waned as I saw the look on Emmett's face.

* * *

10 minutes later, I was on the roof, stark naked in 60 degree weather. I took a deep breath before I started.

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those two words will solve all your problems

That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
Why, when he was a young warthog...

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame  
He was ashamed  
Thought of changin' my name  
What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted  
How did ya feel?  
Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh. Sorry

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna--

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
(Repeats)

I say "Hakuna"

I say "Matata"

* * *

A/N There, 1,000 words three chapters in a row. It took me forever to write because I was so jittery. I hope you liked Bella's dare. If you have any dare ideas PM me or review. You will get credit. Please review! I won't be able to update much after this week because then I have band camp, going out of town, and then school. I am sorry. Reviews make my day! I have over 2,000 hits but only 28 reviews. Please review and don't make me beg! Ta Ta for now!


	9. Truth or dare pt 2 vengence

A/N Any dare ideas? I could really use some! Sorry about last chapters ending. I got REALLY tired. I sprained my wrist at band camp also so it hurts to type. I'm at my moms work and I found a wrist brace that I'm wearing. I have a knack for finding stuff like that. Hmmm... maybe thats my vampire talent. Also, listen to Angie Brady. She is a great singer. I love her song sister sheila. Here ya go with the chapter!

* * *

BPOV

When I climbed back from the roof I was freezing! I ran right past everyone, not bothering to put on my clothes before coming in, to the gameroom. I gathered as many blankets as I could and wrapped them around myself.

When I turned around, all bundeled up, I saw the entire Cullen family smirking, Edward fuming and looking lustful, Mike's and Tyler's eyes glazed over, Angela and Ben avoiding my eyes, and Lauren and Jessica glaring at me.

"What the Hell is wrong with everyone?" Everyone looked shocked but Alice and Edward. They knew it was coming because of Alice's visions. "Well? Mike, Tyler, close your mouths. Lauren, Jessica, what is up your butts? Whatever it is I'm pretty sure they're sideways from the looks on your faces. Angela, Ben, LOOK ME IN THE EYE! And all of you guys," I motioned torwards the Cullen's," IT IS NOT FUNNY! since you seem to think it's funny, you will probably find this funny too. Lauren, Truth or Dare?" They all looked baffeled as to why I would truth or dare Lauren. Alice knew and was trying not to crack up. Edward was smirking and Jasper looked cautious.

"Dare?" She seemed confused but thought I wouldn't do anything to embarass her. Au contrair! They would all pay! Mwa Ha Ha Ha!

"Um, Bella?" I looked to Emmett. "Yeah?" Why was he interuppting my thoughts? "Why are you evil laughing?" I smirked. "All in due time my bother. Okay, Lauren your dare is to..." there was no way I would be the only naked chick being yelled at!

* * *

"Okay. You uderstand the dare?" Lauren turned her blank face torwards me and just nodded. "Good, now strip." Her face took on one of shock. "Here?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes here. I had to and it won't matter anyways."

After all her clothes were discarded, she took a hesitant step torwards Emmett, nervously glancing at Rosalie. I put on the music, Stripper by Brittney Spears. Just as Lauren was about to start dancing for Emmett, Rosalie slapped her and Emmett ran away. Perfect revenge. Everyone is unhappy but Ben, Angela, and me. Alice sees what Emmett and Rosalie are going to do, Edward hears their thoughts, , Jasper feels everyones feelings, Rosalie almost got her husband molested basically, Emmett almost recieved a lap dance from LAUREN, Mike is in trouble for checking out Lauren, Jessica's Boyfriend checked out her best fried, Tyler's girfriend was ogeled by multiple guys (or so he thinks), Lauren got embarassed AND the wrath of Rose is to come. SWEET VENGENCE! People really should take me more seriously...

Alice looked pleasently shocked. "You really do have it in you to become a Cullen girl! These means we can prank the guys!" I cut her off. "Lauren, dare someone." She turned to face me. In that instant I knew she was going to get me back, through Edward. Perfect. Just perfect. What now?

* * *

A/N If I was evil I would end it here. Lucky for you I am pure sweetness! (or so everyone thinks... MWA HA HA HA!)

* * *

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Edward smirked. I could just see his thought process. What could this human do to a 108 year old vampire that can read minds, right? Wrong.

"Dare!" I could feel confidence oozing off him, without Jasper's power. I could see Lauren contemplating what dare. Edward's face quickly went from confident to scared. I shot Jasper a pointed look. Why did he have to mess with Edward's emotions now?

"Okay. Here's what you have to do..." Wow. Lauren is even more evil than I origanally thought. She just didn't know she was being really evil. I felt really bad for Edward. This was all my fault. Grrr... Stupid vengence.

Once we were all gathered in the kitchen, Lauren and I started cooking. Ice cream, mustard, ketchup, soysauce, and orange juice brought to a boil. Then add the peices of cooked bacon. topped off with chocolate syrup, strawberries, whipped cream, and spinach.

I set the bowl in front of Edward. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in his ear. In return I recieved a nod. I could tell he wasn't breathing. Great.

Edward reached for the spoon and hesitantly took a bite. After that first bite, Edward downed it as fast as humaly possible, right before taking off to the bathroom.

I followed him into the bathroom. I found him coughing up his latest meal over the toilet. I kneeled beside him, rubbing his back. When he was finished, he walked over to the sink and washed his face. Once he was done, we went back to everyone.

I looked over to Edward to find that his eyes were now black. Before Edward could dare someone, I interuppted. "Why don't Lauren and I go get dressed while the Cullen's go for a quick hike. Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Tyler, you can all do whatever. There is the spa, the gameroom, or wherever to occupy yourselves for 45 minutes. I looked to Alice to see if that would be long enough. She gave me a nod. "Great. Lauren, I have some clothes that can fit you, if you follow me."

* * *

Lauren and I walked up the stairs. "So how big is this place?" At least she was talking to me. "I honestly don't know. There are quite a few stories though. If the porch is any indicater though, it's pretty big."

"Will I be able to see the porch?" I nodded. "Yeah, That's were we will be meeting everyone." She actually seemed curious and not mean, for once. It was a very pleasent change.

I handed Lauren a red shit, low rise hip-huggers, stilettoes, and some fancy lingerie that Alice had given me. "Um... I don't mean to pry, but why so you have these clothes. They really don't seem like something you would like."

I grinned at Lauren's question. "Alice is very, persistent. I don't wear any of them. You can help yourself to any of the clothes in the closet. I don't usually wear them. I am just tired of fighting her."

Lauren looked suprised at first then she grinned, "You know Bella, I'm sorry I haven't been nicer to you. You are actually kinda nice." I decided to take that as a compliment. "Thanks. We should really hang out before we go to college." She grinned. "Definately!" Maybe Lauren wasn't so bad after all.

A/N Sorry it took so long to write! I was really busy and didn't realize I hadnt published this chapter. Another one is onthe way, and soon!


	10. Shopping at home

A/N Sorry it I havent updated in a couple of months. I decided to continue the story now that my life has calmed down a bit. Please rev

* * *

Two quick knocks sounded at the door, "Can we come in?" Jessica's and Angela's heads poked around the door. " Yeah, come in! You can help us decide what to wear and ransack my closet also!" Their faces lit up at the first part, but they looked completely baffled at the second part.

"Alice buys Bella clothes that are overpriced, designer, stunning, sexy, and very un-Bella. She is letting us take some!" Lauren gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. Why do I start to fit in right after I am about to become a vampire and never be able to see them again? Typical.

"Sure! where's the closet?" Jessica said, will I ever get along with her?

" In here!" I led them through the double doors into my closet. Just a heads up, the closet was the size of my bedroom, twice as tall, and floor to ceiling clothes. There was a separate was full of just shoes. Everything was organize into style then color. The shoes were organized much the same way with the flats up high, out of my reach.

There was a door within the closet. Apparantly Jessica noticed it too. "Where does the door go?"

"I truely have no idea. I haven't had a chance to look yet. Want to check it out?" They all replied together, "Sure!"

Once inside the door I took a look around. One side was a mirror, The other wall had a sofa, and the other two walls had curtains with walls separating them. It was a dressing room!

When we stepped inside I heard an audible gasp, we were all shocked. " Well this is one heck of a house! And why did they buy you so many clothes?" I grinned, "Those aren't all the clothes that Alice bought me, just what she bought for this trip. All there jaws dropped at once.

"You can take whatever. None of it is really my style and I have another closet like this at the Cullen's house, and Alice regularly breaks into my house and replaces all of my clothes. My dad is absolutely mush in her hands." They looked at each other shocked. "Well ready to go shoppong?" They all seemed to recover at the same time, "Heck yeah!"

* * *

Forty minutes later we all emerged in clothes that fit our unique style, our hair perfect, and our makeup perfect. We had gone downstairs to the salon to get our hair, makeup, and nails done. Each of the girls had a suitcase full of designer clothes that was truely 'them.'

We headed downstairs after making a pit stop at the game room to ditch the suitcases that each had their names monogrammed into them. Man Alice was good!

As we stepped onto the porch, we noticed everybody was there waiting for us. Ben, Tyler, Mike, and Edward's eyes were glazed over. Alice and Rose looked proud of me. Jasper and Emmett were just plain confused. "What are we waiting for, don't we have a game to play?" Edward grinned deviously. Uh-Oh. Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea after all?

* * *

A/N 600 words! I told you guys it would be up soon! I was going to keep going, but I have some friends coming over soon and I wanted to get a chapter up ASAP. I will try to get another chapter up before they get here, but I may not.


	11. Authors NoteI'm BAAACK! New chap 2day!

Authors Note.

Don't worry, I'm working on a chapter. I know I went MIA for a year and a half, but long story short I was arrested then I overdosed and was sent to a mental/ behavioral ward. I'm out now though and have computor access. I have some great ideas. I will probably write a story using my experiences in the mental unit so you know. feel free to psyco analyze me, im fine and the o. d was an accident.. the arrest was me f ing up. Well. I'm off to start the next cha[ter. I'll tryo to get it out today , tonight at the latest.


	12. cullens in the crazy house!

"Let's get this started!!!" I exclaimed. "Now, Who's turn was it?"

Everyone just stared at each other blankly. "Okay then... we will do a group dare. All of us will do something together. How does that sound?" There was nods of agreement and comments of appreciation.

"Now since it's a group dare... Any ideas?"

"What about the girls dress up as hookers and walk down broadway?" Emmett, of course.

"Hex NO! What about the guys... How about we get a bunch of white mints and eat them in the mall, pretanding to get high?" Oh Alice, what on earth did you see? "Sounds good, unless someone has a better idea?"

No one answered. After a quick pit stop at Sam's(**Wholesale grocery store- sells in bulk),** we were off to the mall. After about 5 minutes of twitcing and twigging out, Emmett started runnning around maniacly laughing. We all joined in. THe vamps. climbed ontop to the second floor and were dangling off. We kept whoopin and hollerin until mall security showed up. Of course we just HAD to resist arrest. Who would we be otherwise?By the time we were all rounded up, the security guards were panting and we were all breathing normally. We kept acting psycho and high.

Eventually, we were put in a bunch of ambulences and taken to St. Anthony's Hospital emergency room. (I know it's not in forks, but go with it). We were checked in. Turns out the security guards called the police, the police observed us, they called a therapist, she called our parents and recommended in patient treatment, and THEY aLL AGREED!! THey took us up to the third floor, which is the temporary adolescent unit. If they feel like you need more help you get sent to the 6th floor, the long-term care.

We were all sent to sit in chairs in to different sides of a large room. we had to give up all jewelry, strings, metal, shoelaces, makeup, nailpolish, books, music, weapons, you name it. The boys and girls, we found out, weren't allowed to speak, and we had to share rooms. Plus the documented how much food we ate and sharing food was a severe much everyone threw a fit except me, I just shut down and stared out the window. I was considered crazy.

We found out we had school 4 hours a day, with a half hour break in between. we had family therapy, individual, art therapy, exercise therapy, group therapy, relaxation therapy, television therapy, and select music therapy. The television therapy we watched the new. During exercise therapy we went to the gym and guys and girls were allowed to talk to each other.

Most of our day was spent coloring and playing cards. One day later I recieved a note from emmet. It said. 'Today in Gym we start to plan, we are breaking out. Alert the girls. Destroy after reading.' I grinned We will leave, but not before wreaking some havoc...

* * *

A/N I know it's short but I needed to set up this transformation into a new setting. Cullens in the Crazy House!!!


	13. Prank Numero Uno

I immediatly ran to the girls and told them what was going on. We thought up a list of pranks to do **(Any Ideas... Please Help**!) We couldn't write anything down though because they read all of our garbage. Once we had a nice long list of pranks, we started gathering supplies.

We grabbed Wooden crosses, paint, glitter, confettie, streamers, and other various supplies out of the art closet. We told the guys what else to get and grabbed that from various places. I still don't know where they got the firemans pole though...

At night and gym we schemed in between bed checks. Finally we were ready for our first prank. We waited until it was late at night, then we had Jasper send intense waves of sleepiness on everyone on the floor but us.

We then snuck out with our supplies. A couple hours later, everything was just had to make sure everyone stayed asleep until 7, so everyone could see our big suprise. According to Alice, we shouldn't have a problem.

* * *

At precisley 7, Jasper sent everyone on the floor a bolt of energy. We waited until we heard a scream, then we made sure to run out. We laughed hysterically at what we found there.

There was a firemans pole with a sex doll dressed up as a nun ducked taped to it. There was bible quotes all over the wass painted in red paint and a huge cross on the bac\ck. pluss little crosses in various places. Also, everyone of the techs and nurses had a blible in one hand and a rosemary in the other, super ducktaped so they couldn't get them off.

All of the patients were laughing so hard we had tears coming from our eyes. Seriously, I must be a weirdo for coming up with this crap **(TRUE**).


	14. turning bella

A/N I am out of grand and huge pranks. If you have any big pranks, review, or pm me. You will get credit!!

EmPOV

It took the staff an hour to get the stuff off their hands. That prank was hilarious, but then we couldn't think of anything else to do. The next couple of days consisted of us trying for us to come up with a big prank and failing.

We ended up doing a series of small pranks. Greased door knobs, oil instead of shampoo, the funniest one was taking a camera and flash and a cap gun and knocking on a door. When they opened the door both would go off, we would put ketchup on their shirt, and they would think they were shot.

Finally, one day I thought of a prank. I told everyone and we started preparations. When we were done we repeated what we did last time with the staff. We snuck out, did what we had to do, and we were done.

The next morning we got the same reaction. We had gone through and nailed all the furniture to the ceiling. It took 2 days to get everything fixed. Pathetic humans.

I got a great idea for some entertainment. Blocking my thoughts from Edward, I approached Bella with my idea. I was going to turn her in the middle of the night. First though, we would sneak in some blood for when the change was done.

She went for it and I bit her. When the family realized what happened, they freaked, but Alice saw it was okay and saw the humour. Good ol' Alice.

The Crazy Warden strapped Bella to her bed during her change. When she woke up, we quickly fed her before the warden noticed. Now we were ready for some real havoc….


End file.
